A major focus of oceanographic research expected over the next several decades is on the space/time variability of physical and bio-optical processes observed through in situ and remote sensing techniques, and modeling these physical and bio-optical processes. Tools to measure a large suite of ocean parameters, in real-time, over long periods, to facilitate algorithm development, relate bio-optical and physical phenomena, and incorporate phenomena into ocean models will be needed. A continuous, long-term record could be needed to resolve the small-to-fine scale spatial and temporal processes operating on the shelf transition zone and in the coastal zone, for example, but not limited to, wind events, sediment re-suspension and transport, tidal effects, long-shore currents, and offshore current intrusions.
Long-term deployments (multiple months to multiple years) of seafloor-mounted electronics are common practice for obtaining such data on oceanographic, geological, and biological processes; monitoring of natural resource harvesting; and Naval and defense monitoring and communication. These systems should be self-powered in all cases except relatively uncommon situations when the area of interest is accessible, such as locations near a shoreline or cabled observatory. Traditionally, this power has come from conventional stored chemical batteries. Proposals for self-power generation involving mechanical transfer of ocean energy through moving apparatus and rotary electrical generators run a high risk of failure due to bio-fouling of the moving parts. Benthic microbial fuels cells (BMFCs) are a non-mechanical method for generating power that use a bio-chemical process to develop a voltage potential across electrodes in the seafloor sediment and in the free stream seawater, respectively. One example of a BMFC is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,616, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. These systems show promise in developing consistent, long-term power generation. Development of successful benthic microbial fuel cells has so far been limited to diver and remotely operated underwater vehicle (ROV) installed systems and arrays.